HiruMamo's family story
by Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck
Summary: Saat Hiruma dan Mamori saling bertengkar dan dua buah hatinya berusaha untuk menyatukan mereka kembali, lebih jelasnya lagi,  BACA..!  don't like don't read..  jangan lupa review nyaa...


HiruMamo fic.

My first fic..

Enjoy.

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Pairing : Hiruma & Mamori

Warning : Aneh, Bikin ngantuk, Abal-abal, DLL.

**HiruMamo`s family story**

Saat lonceng gereja berbunyi, saat Mamori dan Hiruma saling menukar cincin, tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, kini pengantin baru itupun sudah memiliki dua orang putra dan putri.

"Yoo-ri, Ruu ayo makan." Panggil Mamori pada kedua anaknya.

"Baik, kaasan." Jawab Yoo-ri dan Ruu serempak.

Yoo-ri sang kakak, adalah anak perempuan dari pasangan HiruMamo dan mirip sekali seperti Hiruma layaknya iblis. Sedangkan Ruu sang adik, anak lelaki dari pasangan HiruMamo yang mirip seperti ibunya yang bagaikan malaikat.

Saat keluarga itu makan siang bersama, Mamori hanya melihat anak-anaknya makan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, Hiruma yang menyadarinya hanya menyeringai ala setannya itu.

"Keh, kau kenapa istri sialan?." Tanya Hiruma.

"Mereka lucu."

"Tidak." Jawab Hiruma ketus.

"Ughh, Hiruma, kau kenapa sih..? Kau tidak senang punya anak dariku?." Protes Mamori.

"Ya..Ya.. aku suka Yoo-ri sialan itu, dia mirip sekali denganku, k eke ke." Kata Hiruma.

"Aku suka Ruu, dia itu sangat manis." Balas Mamori.

Merekapun melanjutkan acara makan siangnya itu, setelah selesai Mamori segeramembereskan bekas makan siang mereka, sang kepala keluarga, Hiruma, sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya, sedangkan Yoo-ri dan Ruu sedang asik maina dengan boneka devil bats dan mobil mainannya.

Yoo-ri pun merasa bosan dan tanpa sebab dia pun merebutmainan mobilan milik Ruu.

"Kakak, kembalikan." Kata Ruu merengek.

"Pinjam sebentar, Ruu." Kata Yoo-ri. Kakak adik itupun saling berebut mainan mobilan milik Ruu.

Tiba-tiba Yoo-ri pun merasa kesal dan mendorong Ruu.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….." Ruu pun menangis kencang sehingga membuat para orangtuanya kaget dan segera berlari kearah mereka.

"Ada apa ini..?." Tanya Mamori yang tengah berlari kearah Ruu, dan Hiruma berlari ke arah Yoo-ri.

"Yoo-ri, kenapa kau mengambil mainan milik Ruu?." Tanya Mamori sedikit kesal.

"Ma..Maaf kaasan." Kata Yoo-ri mau menangis.

"Hey, istri sialan, sudahlah, kau ini beriik sekali."

"Tapi Yoo-ri sudah membuat Ruu menangis, Hiruma." Kata Mamori tidak mau kalah.

"Anakmu saja yang cengeng, begitu saja sudah menangis, padahal dia itu laki-laki."

"Apa..? Anakmu saja yang nakal."

"Kau ini..?."

"Apa..?."

"Cih, istri sialan." Hiruma akhirnya mengalah lalu pergi meninggalkan keluarganya itu.

"Hiruma bodoooh." Mamori pun tidak mau kalah dan pergi meninggalkan Yoo-ri dan Ruu yang sejak tadi hanya cengo melihat orangtuanya bertengkar.

"Ayah dan ibu bertengkal, bagaimana ini?." Tanya Ruu pada kakaknya dengan wajah innconect nya. Sedangkan Yoo-ri terlihat sedang berpikir, beberapa menit kemudian.

'DING..DONG.' ide cemerlang muncul diotak kecil yg jenius itu.

"Ruu, aku puny aide bagus."

"Apa?."

"Psstt..psstt.." Yoo-ri membisikan segala rencananya pada Ruu.

"Oshh.." Kata Ruu bersemangat.

"Ayo, kita jalankan rencana."

"Iyaaaaaaaa.." Mereka pun menemui para orang tuanya, Yoo-ri menemui Mamori dan Ruu menemui Hiruma.

"Otousan, hiks..hiks.." Kata Ruu pura-pura menangis.

"Ada apa anak cengeng sialan?." Tanya Hiruma.

"Kaasan, hiks..hiks.."

"Ada apa dengan okasaan-mu?." Tanya Hiruma sedikit cmas.

"Dia pingsan diruang tengah, hiks..hiks.." Hiruma pun langsung berlari setelah tau letak keberadaan Mamori saat ini.

Sedangkan di tempat Mamori.

"Kaasan, kaasan, otousan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri di ruang tengah." Kata Yoo-ri yang pura-pura ngos-ngosan dan mimic muka yg sangat panic. Tanpa bertanya lebih jelas Mamori langsung berlari keruang tengah dengan hati dag dig dur der (?).

"Hiruma." Panggil Mamori yang sudah sampai lebih awal dari Hiruma sambil celingak-celinguk ke sudut2 ruangan sampai-sampai ke kolong meja dan kursi *di hajar Mamori*.

"Hey, istri sialan." Teriak Hiruma dengan suara khasnya. Mamori yang melihat Hiruma langsung segera memeluk suami tercintanya itu, begitupun Hiruma. Mereka pun saling mendekatkan bibir mereka satu sama lain berusaha menyentuh bibir dari seorang yg amat di cintai kedua insan tersebut.

"Waaaaaaaaaa.." Teriak Ruu yang kaget melihat aksi kedua orangtuanya yang berciuman.

"he he he he." Sedangkan Yoo-ri hanya tertawa kecil seperti ayahnya. Hiruma dan Mamori yang menyadari keberadaan anak-anaknya itu segera melepaskan ciuman mereka keduanya pun ber'blushing' ria tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Akhirnya Okasaan dan otousan tidak beltengkal (baca : bertengkar) lagi." Kata Ruu sambil tersenyum.

"Kita berhasil Ruu." Kata Yoo-ri.

"Ka-li-an, anak-anak sialan, beraninya menipuku, Yaa~Haaa." Kata Hiruma kesal dan menembakan senjata kesayangannya AK-47 yang dia dapat entah dari mana.

"Ruu, kabuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurr." Teriak Yoo-ri sambil berlari.

"Ayooooooooooooooooooooooooo." Kata Ruu berlari mengikuti Yoo-ri.

"Awas kaliaaaan anak-anak sialan." Hiru ma pun mengejar mereka, sedangkan Mamori yang melihat sang suami dan anak-anaknya hanya tersenyum tipis penuh arti seakan-akan bahwa keluarga ini adalah hal yang paling berharga baginya dan tidak ada yang bias menggantikannya.

~END~

Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

Bikin cerita juga akhirnya, moga-moga para readerssuka sama cerita saya yaa…..

RnR pleaseeee… ^^


End file.
